Multi-slider electrical assemblies including slidable variable resistor or other electrical devices are known and used in graphic equalizers. Such a multi-slider variable electrical assembly generally comprises a substrate having conductive patterns as resistor, collector or other elements printed thereon, a cover mounted on the substrate to define the outer margin of the assembly, a guide block means interposed between the substrate and cover to define a plurality of parallel slits, a plurality of carriers reciprocally received in the slits of the guide block means, and a plurality of sliders each secured to the bottom surface of the carrier to slide on the conductive patterns when the carrier is moved. Each carrier has a lever extending upward through one of elongated grooves in the cover to provide an external knob. When the lever is moved along the elongated groove, the associated slider moves on the conductive patterns to change its position and hence vary the electrical output which is taken from a lead terminal soldered to a circuit pattern on the bottom surface of the substrate.
In the prior art multi-slider assembly, since the substrate is a printed board made of a heat-resistant material to accept a temperature of more than 200.degree. C. upon printing conductive patterns such as resistor and collector elements on its upper surface, a significantly expensive material must be used as the substrate structure. Additionally, since the conductive patterns on the upper surface are led to conductive patterns on the lower surface of the substrate and are soldered there to lead terminals, the troublesome soldering also causes a further increase of the manufacturing cost of the assembly.